Talk:The Lost Fable/@comment-29684190-20181206132900/@comment-35434444-20181207101601
How about we look at it this way: Ozpin created the maidens by splitting his power into four equal parts. When his child demonstrated her magic, she summoned exactly the same arrangement of mystical lights that her mother did at the beginning of the episode, suggesting that they really are like the humans of the world before the great 破壊. That means that that one little girl has at least as much power in her as all four maidens combined.That battle between Cinder and Raven in Volume Five? She could beat the pair of them with one hand tied behind her back. And she had three sisters. All of whom were present. And we're expected to beileve they just died? Ozpin's plan'' to get the hell out of dodge didn't account for the possiblity that Salem might try to stop him? The lives of his children -- not even his own pathetic non-life -- depended on it, and this was the best he could do? Suppose Ozpin was an even bigger moron than that and consented to screwing Salem over and over in order to literally repopulate the planet, what would this actually entail? Besides having so much sex that you'd rather lock yourself up in library like a virginal werido just to get away from it? (Come to think of it, Ozpin probably alreadt indulged in a lifetime of amourous pleasure before he even can to his senses enough to try and find Salem. It would have seemed like there was no better way of forgetting about her.) If Salem could produce magic children with just anyone, then there's no reason for her not continue persuing this plan of hers without Ozpin. But instead she's been content to ineffectually splash seawater at whatever sandcastles of civilization Ozpin has managed to erect over the past six to eight millenia or whatever. Therefore, in order for the plan to work she'd have to generate a stable breeding population comprising several thousond people. By herself. An average of one baby every nine months, assuming no miscarriges or any other complications like running out of eggs and hitting a menopause. Even then, the death rate would exceed the birth rate before she even made it past the first hundred. The only way to proceed would be to intermingle with the impure dustborn humans and then later strip away the muggle blood through successive eugenic holocausts untill only the wizards remained. But even if Salem had total political dominion over all of mankind, the logistical enormity of the task would make it impossible. After ten generations, how would you even tell the magic blood and the muggle blood apart? How would you restrict something as capricious as love in the lives of millions and keep them from falling for people they shouldn't on grounds of genetic impurity? Salem of all people should be able to understand how subject humans are to such forces. It would be worse than trying to prohibit alchohal. Deny the people access to something legally and all that happens is that they put thier trust in illegal sources instead, making crime so organized and powerful that it cannot be restrained by the state. When evil appears, good arise to meet it. Even if that means taking the form of a やくざ. (Please tell me you can at least read that.) The will of the people would shake her off her regime like a pack of fleas. The future belongs to the proles. There are none more impotent than a dictator. Salem would have been able to see that such a project would just be a fresh samsara to get lost in. Another tower for the princess to wallow away in. Little by little, like Malik Reeves, she's learning the lesson the 神様 set for her. Whether she likes it or not. Because it's his own doing. She's trying to play God and finding out why that's perfectly fatuous thing to persue. Salem and Ozpin are at the point of despair where nothing they doe seems to matter or make a difference. Power just seems to make them weaker and more hoplessly enslaved to thier desires. But I'm getting off track. What matters is that even though the way the scene is cut together, only showing us the tail end of Salem's side of the conversation, the idea of replacing humanity is so ridiculous to even contemplate that I cannot in all seriousness beileve that that was what she really meant. And the survival of her children has such profound implications for the story that by some wiggle or wangle or another, I'm 99% certain they survived. Yes, Salem had already replaced the gods, but she wasn't arguing for that. What Ozpin was suggesting was that they subordinate themselves to the brothers; refering back to the argument they had before about what they were doing, "not feeling right." That they should ''continue playing at god. I'm also starting to have real faith in Miles and Kerry. So if anyone here wants to doubt me, I'll make a bet with them. Hope you have more than 1000 lifepoints left.